


Lift Me Up

by gemjam



Series: A Few Of  My Favourite Things [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: D/s, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Muscles, Polyamory, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemjam/pseuds/gemjam
Summary: Stiles loves the way that Chris can pick him up, toss him around like he weighs nothing.





	Lift Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kinktober prompt _Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles)_

Stiles loves the way that Chris can pick him up, toss him around like he weighs nothing, it feels so good to be manhandled, but Stiles is skinny. Peter is much more solid. Between his long bouts of lying around on the couch like the kept man he is, Stiles knows that he goes to the gym, that his muscles, and especially his abs, are defined, and he knows that he has stamina. They both do. Stiles is still learning to keep up.

So when Chris lifts Peter up, Peter’s legs wrapping around his waist as Chris holds him on solid legs, it’s much more impressive. It does something to Stiles. He crosses the room to them now, where Chris has Peter slammed against the wall, hands under Peter’s ass, legs planted and firm, not relying on the wall to hold Peter up. That’s just another way to control him.

Their mouths are locked together, obscene open-mouthed kisses with flashes of tongue and strings of saliva. It’s filthy and beautiful. Stiles steps up to them, leaning in so that he can feel the heat of their bodies. Chris turns towards him, Peter giving a little whine as he pulls out of the kiss, the only complaint he’d ever dare make to Chris.

Stiles loves how implicit the trust and the exchange of power is between them. When Peter is with him, especially if Chris is at work, Peter is needy and bratty and demanding, even if Stiles doesn’t always give. He likes to give far too much though. Part of that dialogue is still the getting to know each other though, the setting down lines and exchanging desires and finding that middle ground that they love so much. With Chris it happens without either of them needing to say a word, they know each other’s minds and bodies so intimately, and Peter just submits.

Chris smiles at Stiles, his lips wet and so tempting. Stiles leans in to claim them, letting himself get pulled off track a little. Chris parts to him so easily, tongue sweeping powerfully into his mouth, even when he’s not trying to dominate. Chris always gives him the space to decide what he wants from a scene, what role he wants to play. It’s so freeing to be allowed that, to let himself get lost in it.

As he pulls back, he lifts his hand, sliding it up Chris’ bicep and giving a squeeze, feeling the firmness of the muscle as he holds Peter’s weight. Stiles moves his hand back, down Chris’ straight back, muscles tensed, sliding over his ass to his thigh. He makes a shameless little noise as he squeezes. The display of strength is one thing, to feel the power beneath it, to fully appreciate how there’s not so much as a shiver or a strain. It’s just pure power.

“Manual labour has its perks,” Chris says. “Do you want to watch me fuck him like this?”

Stiles looks up at him, not even pretending to hide his awe. “Can you do that?”

Chris chuckles, that low rumbling in his chest. He looks at Peter. “Can I do that, Cub?”

“Yeah, he can do that,” Peter says breathily, eyes never leaving Chris’.

“Yeah,” Stiles says. “I want to watch that.”

“Help me take his clothes off then,” Chris says, adjusting his hold on Peter as he steps away from the wall.

Stiles moves into the space he’s made, standing behind Peter to grab the hem of his shirt, lifting it upwards. Peter unwraps his arms from around Chris’ neck, lifting them up so that Stiles can strip off his shirt. Peter leans into him, craning over his shoulder with a needy noise as he clings to Chris again. Stiles kisses his neck, his jaw, hands going around his body to the button of his jeans.

“When we’re done, you can have him if you want,” Chris offers.

Stiles pulls down the zipper of Peter’s jeans, knowing Chris will have to put him down for them to strip him completely, but for now he steps up against Peter’s back, hand squeezing his hard cock through his underwear as he finally joins their mouths together.

“Or you can have me,” Chris continues. “Or both of us.”

Stiles pulls his mouth away from Peter’s. “Both,” he says, before he can even take a breath. “Always both.”

Chris nods his head, looking pleased, and Stiles never feels like he’s asking too much, even when they give him the world. Stiles smiles at him, slow and full of shared intimacy, leaning back in to kiss Peter again. He keeps his eyes open to keep looking at Chris, watching him watch them, feeling it all tangled so beautifully together.


End file.
